User talk:Raziel Reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Tom page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration Looks good :) though I think there is already a Agent Wiki, I was requested to help it out back in February, anyway I'm sure yours is better, that one is probably abandoned. Tom Talk 18:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I've deleted the email, I'll try and find a link but I'm a little busy and I can't seem to find one, by the way I like the sound of your Rockstar Games Wiki, will it be like a combination of all the Wiki's about games developed and published by Rockstar with pretty much every page from all the Wiki's or will there just be a page for each game and maybe the protagonist? Tom Talk 15:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I may be able to help out soon but not right now. I think rather than creating a combination of all the Wiki's you should just have a page on each game, with a link to the Wiki which you will have presumably taken it from, and maybe pages on other Rockstar stuff, I think if you do a Wiki which is a combination of all the already established Wiki's it will, as well as been a lot of work, create competition and you'd have to re-write every article as you can't just copy them, its against Wikia rules and they're pretty strict about it. Also links to the official Wiki sites of each game might be a good idea, you can create links to the pages like this Cole Phelps, that would help you keep on the right side of the Bureaucrats and Admins of the other Wiki's :). Tom Talk 16:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to remove it yet, just ask the Bureaucrats of the Wiki's you've copied info off for there permission, I'm fine if you copy the L.A. Noire page as long as there is a link to the source, I think the other B'crats will feel the same. Tom Talk 16:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Its a great game :) just don't expect a GTA clone. Tom Talk 16:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You can find a complete list of characters here. Tom Talk 17:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Great, I hope to see you editing here soon then :). Tom Talk 15:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Greetings From Leafsfanatic I saw that you got L.A. Noire. I hope to see you editing here soon! Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 04:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) P.S. When messaging me, you can call me Ray. :) So, the (killed) you put next to Garret Mason is good. We wanted to do that but no one got around to it yet. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 14:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Category Were trying to have a minimal number of categories on this wiki, try not to create too many :). Tom Talk 15:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I have no problem with that, I just don't want you to get carried away :) Tom Talk 15:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I think you'll like Vice :) what did you think of Traffic and Homicide? Tom Talk 13:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I can't stand fanon, its just some users making up stories about a game, fan fiction is not something I believe deserevs a wiki and fanon wiki's are usually awful, I'd never create or participate in fanon, I have nothing against those who do though :). Tom Talk 16:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). Tom Talk 17:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd rather not talk about him though. Tom Talk 15:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice man! Thank you very much for the congrats. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I'm here. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 17:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I finished L.A. Noire. Hate the ending. However, it is one of the best games I have ever played. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 18:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :) it looks great, I'll be getting it. Tom Talk 18:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 19:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello How's it going? I am doing well! I am very happy being an admin here. I have XBOX 360, but all of the game I have 100% completed, (Like GTA IV, its episodes, L.A. Noire, Red dead, and Undead Nightmare) were played with my friend on his PS3, we bought them together because we love playing open world games together (We are going to get Mafia II tomorrow.) SO, I wouldn't be able to play online. :P Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh really. But I can get it for 15 dollars, so even if it is short, I will get i tanyway because it is defintely worth it! How did you like the ending to L.A. Noire? Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I hate Roy too, especially the way he sold out Phelps at the funeral. However, Cole Phelps and Jack Kelso did what they could to bust up the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. So, he achieved his purpose of being a good detective. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from Liendax Hey Ilan, thanks for your congrats. No worries about the Phelps edit, I kinda empathise because sometimes I didn't know who I was shooting! Essentially all the bad guys in Manifest Destiny were Cohen's hitmen. Anways, happy editing and take care,Liendax 21:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ilan You should write deceased, not killed, because they are not actually killed in that mission. They are killed before the mission takes place, and when Phelps finds them they are deceased, already dead. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, you are right! So, if you see them getting killed by Mason at the start of thier respective mission, write killed, but if you do not see their death, write deceased. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mafia II Yeah, I got i ton sunday, for only 15.00$! I'm enjoying it so far, its really fun. I like the winter part. Now, Vito had been sent to jail for stealing the gas stamps. The only problem is, it doesn't have enough autosave spots, so if you die, you have to do a lot of stuff over. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. I'm hoping to play some more today. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was actually me, I forgot to sign in before editing my userpage. :) Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure, absolutely, will do. I like it when people are writing full biographies! Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 16:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool. Thanks for helping our quest to have more full biographies. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 16:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 16:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Great :). Tom Talk 18:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm fully aware of Daniel, he did the same on the Mafia Wiki, right now I'm contemplating whether or not to just block him now to save future trouble. Tom Talk 21:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sugden Yeah, man, I've seen sugden on GTA wikia, and how he was blocked! He won't return messsages, he will just ignore. I guess we should continue to watch his edits and make sure he isn't causing trouble. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 07:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) To log in you need to type in your email and your password, if you have forgotten your password then there will be somthing that you can click on for help, go through that and then they will email your password to your email account. Tom Talk 16:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I suggest doing it again, and make sure you've typed you email address in correctly. Tom Talk 16:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Ilan, I can't find a single bit of background info on Leary, but I have just done an edit. Mainly just turned the trivia section into a personality section. If you need my opinion, want me to look at something or you recommend something to edit drop me a message. Cheers Liendax 15:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Great and I'm glad Haruhi's back. Tom Talk 17:02, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi Ilan, do you want to be a Patrol Officer, you'll be given Rollback rights so you can easily revert vandalism. Tom Talk 22:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on your promotion, you've definitely earned it :) Liendax 12:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hello nice to meet you llan, i was wondering if you could check out my edit on the Pattison Residence. I'm still a bit rusty since I stopped being AFK. :D --Soviet Burrito 17:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey Ilan, congrats on your promotion to Patrol Officer. Youv'e doon good things here, and I am happy to see you eith rollback rights. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 21:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah, sorry. I've been very busy lately trying to create a new web show. I've been writing scripts, talking to my cousin about voice acting, doing the animation and still don't have everything sorted out. It's been a big mess. I still check for messages here every day so if you guys need me, just leave me a message. But I haven't been editing lately because I've been pretty busy with this. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I didn't want anyone to worry. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I didn't realise it had been that long. Tom Talk 17:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ilan. I think we should leave it as is for now, but when Tom comes back from his trip we can all discuss it. (Don't want to make too many major changes while he's away.) Anyways, I finished Mafia II and am playing through it for a second time. How's it going? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. hopefully, I'll make many more edits here. As for admin of Mafia wiki, I'm just doing it untill Tom comes back. (But hopefully he lets me keep the rights :) The thing is, with Mafia II, there are no side missions. IF you talk to Mike Bruski or Derek about a job, they will be like "No work for you today, Vito." It sems that there were supposed to be side missions, but they got cut. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 19:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ilan. i'm very aware of this guy. I left him a message, saying about why he shouldnt do what hes doing. If he sends me back a rude message, or keeps dong what he's doing I will take care of him. Me and Liendax are also discussing the possibility of a block. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok, I'm gonna continue to monitor it, and make sure this guy isn't causing more trouble. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh my!!!! Thank you so much for sending this! WOW! I am so excited NOW!!! Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness! I've been waiting YEARS for this! Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, will do. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, where are you getting those sketches from? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice! They look good. Good find. Man, I am so excited about GTA V trailer. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I saw that too. This wiki needs more pictures! Can you find photos of Galloway? He only has two pictures, and he's a main character. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 19:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool. If you want me to check over that page, just message me. Can you send me a link to the website that you are finding the pictures? Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 19:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 19:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I like it! Thats one of the funniest scenes in the game. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 19:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Man, I had the same question. I couldn't find him. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ilan, sorry to bother you again, does that website have any pics of Herschel Biggs? Because I think we could use two or three more photos. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 22:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's great.:) Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 15:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them. I like them. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 17:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ilan, since you're good at getting pictures I got a request. Do you think you can get pictures of the homicide victims before they were murdered? Just a thought, much appreciated if you can. Cheers Liendax 17:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Ilan. Could you possibly find images of Willy Reade and Jimmy LeBlanc? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 19:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yah, I wish I had what Tom has. He has some sort of system where he pauses the game, and then takes a picture with some sort of screen capture device. It helps him take really good photos of whatever he wants. Well, ttyl. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). Tom Talk 18:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) the SRF page can go in the Antagonists category but people like the DA and Ray Gordon shouldn't. Tom Talk 19:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC)